


Reminders

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Scars, and the admiration of.





	Reminders

He's woken by touch, by the feel of a warm mouth gliding over his skin. Lips kiss his neck with gentle, barely-there touches that leave damp marks in their wake. Soft, blond hair tickles his chin, and Severus hums quietly, eyes still shut at he tilts his head back to allow Draco better access.

Severus will never understand it, but then, he supposes he doesn't have to. If Draco likes to kiss the scar, Severus is hardly going to argue. Not when it makes the brat happy.

Besides, it's a reminder of just how lucky he is to have survived.


End file.
